


Balconino Scene

by miraculousstorytelling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, Chat Noir being awkward as usual, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: Chat Noir visits Nino in the middle of the night for a little romantic advice, and things go a lot better than either of them expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chassecroise (rhapsodyinpink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinpink/gifts).



The night was cool enough that he didn't mind leaving the door to his small balcony open. The fresh air was particularly pleasant given the unusually warm temperature tonight. Besides, the familiar sounds of Paris at night made an excellent backdrop to the music he was editing.

However, the sound of someone landing just outside his room was a little unusual.

Nino popped off his headphones, leaving them around his neck as he peered outside.

Of all the things he might have expected to see at midnight, Chat Noir, looking perhaps a little out of his element, was not one of them.

"Uh..." Nino stood and walked over. "Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir looked up at him, bright green eyes almost glowing. "Hey, um. Nino, right?"

"Yeah." Given the fact that nearly all of the akuma attacks had happened at school and he was best friends with the girl running the Ladyblog, he wasn't entirely sure why Chat Noir was pretending to be unsure of who he was. "Is...everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah! Just..." He seemed to think for a moment. "Just patrolling and saw your door was open. I wanted to check and see if you were all right."

Nino raised a brow. As far as excuses went, that one seemed to be flimsy at best. He knew from experience that at least ten of his neighbors left their doors open when the temperature suited them. To prove his point, Nino walked out, stood beside to Chat Noir, and glanced around at the dozen or so open doors. "Lucky that you landed on my balcony."

Chat Noir backed up a step, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah. I... Yep."

"So, what's up?" Nino couldn't bring himself to press the issue. Not when Chat Noir looked so nervous. In fact, he looked far more nervous than Nino had ever seen him, and he'd seen a lot of footage of Chat Noir. He had practically memorized the way he moved and fought. He'd definitely memorized the cut of his costume and the impressively toned lines of his body, which his costume managed to show off to an incredible degree, despite covering every inch of skin. Not that he'd thought about it outside of his hours of editing for the Ladyblog.

"Well, now that you mention it." Chat Noir leaned back against the balcony with a small smile. "I heard from a friend that you give good advice."

"I mean... I guess so." Nino mirrored his pose, leaning back and watching him. He couldn't help but wonder who he might know who would also be friends with Chat Noir.

Chat Noir fiddled with his baton, turning it over in his hands and staring down at it as he spoke. "About...love."

"I...what?" Was he dreaming? This seemed like a dream. Chat Noir was seriously on his balcony asking him for love advice? Of all the people in Paris, he had to seek out the one guy who may or may not have a minor celebrity crush on him. Honestly, though, who wouldn't have at least a small crush on him? He took the opportunity to look at Chat Noir while his attention was elsewhere, because come on, videos could only convey so much. Like, smell? Who knew the hero would smell so much like Camembert? It should have been a turn off, but somehow it was still endearing.

_Keep it together,_ he chided himself.

"Is this cause Ladybug keeps turning you down?"

Chat Noir blushed and shrugged. "It's...complicated. I can't figure out how to say what I feel."

"The way Alya tells it, you're a huge flirt." Nino turned and rested his forearms on the railing of his balcony. "Maybe you should tone it down."

"What if I tried that already?"

Nino glanced back over. Chat Noir was cautiously watching him, and the attention was a bit more than Nino's heart could handle. Still, he recovered quickly and suggested, "Well, maybe you were too subtle. What did you do?"

"I..." Chat Noir sighed, leaning back and staring up at the sky in a pose that nearly stopped Nino's breathing altogether. "I looked online, and they said to compliment the person, so I did. I think h- the person thought I was being friendly."

"Uh-huh." Nino looked ahead, trying to focus on what he was saying instead of how he looked just an arm's length away.

"So, I tried a gift, and the person thought it was really nice and gave me something back, and..." Chat Noir blushed, and as much as Nino admired him for the way he looked and how he fought to protect Paris, the idea that Chat Noir was a romantic at heart only made him all the more endearing. "It was just perfect."

Nino smiled. "Sounds like you really love her."

Chat Noir chuckled and turned to face him. "You have no idea."

That, more than anything else, brought him back to reality. As incredible as it might be to have Chat Noir, object of the occasional day dream, right beside him, the boy was smitten, and Nino was not the sort of person to let a crush get in the way of love. "All right." He took a deep breath and moved to sit back against the balcony and face Chat Noir. "First of all, you have to be honest. Tell her how you feel. Don't be vague."

"Just...say I like you?"

Nino nodded. "Yeah, you just say what you feel and then you ask her out. Like, take her to a nice dinner."

Chat Noir stared at him for a moment. "So, that's it?"

"Don't make it more complicated than it is. Just be honest. Girls like that."

"What if I'm...nervous?"

"Really?" Nino chuckled. "You're..." The sound trailed off when he noticed the tension in Chat Noir's shoulders and the way he brushed a thumb over one of the ridges in Nino's railing. "You really are nervous."

"No, of course not." Chat Noir forced a laugh. "Why would I be nervous? I'm the purrfect catch."

"Yeah, but under the mask, you're just like any other guy with a crush, right?" Nino, as always, seemed to cut right to the heart of the matter. After all, he'd been in that position before. Technically, he still was to some extent. "It's normal. You just have to think about what you want to say, breathe, and say it."

"You make it sound so easy." His voice was soft, almost vulnerable.

Nino sighed. "It isn't. But, think of it this way." He shrugged. "If she likes you, she'll like you even if you mess up a little. If she doesn't like you, it doesn't matter how perfect you are."

"Huh..." He nodded slowly. "That... makes sense."

"Just go for it." Nino stood and reached forward to clap a hand on Chat Noir's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Chat Noir caught his wrist and stared down at Nino's hand. The moment was confusing, to say the least, but Nino didn't question it. Part of him didn't want to, seeing as this might be the closest he'd ever come to a romantic moment with Chat Noir. "So, just...say what I feel, huh?"

Nino nodded, trying desperately to hide a blush somehow. "Yeah."

Chat Noir took a deep breath. Nino almost wished he'd done the same, because the moment their eyes met, he forgot how. It shouldn't be legal to look so incredible with just the moon to highlight every ridiculously perfect feature. "I like you. A lot. It took me a while to figure it out, but when I did, it was..." He smiled, the small upturn of his lips so soft it almost seemed foreign on Chat Noir's face. The expression seemed irritatingly familiar, though. "It was amazing. _You're_ amazing. I don't know how I was lucky enough to meet you, but I'm glad I did." He sighed, brushing his thumb over Nino's wrist. "I want to take you to dinner and maybe even kiss you. I don't know if you want that, too, but..."

Nino cleared his throat, cutting off a confession that was becoming increasingly difficult to hear. "Yeah, that's perfect."

"No. I mean it." Chat Noir frowned.

"Mean what?"

Chat Noir raised a brow, staring up at him for a long moment before the impossible dawned on him.

"Me?" Nino squeaked out. "You mean me?"

Chat Noir nodded slowly, looking ready to bolt at the first sign of a bad reaction.

"Whoa, I..." He exhaled softly. "Wow. You're really serious. You're actually... You actually mean me."

"Is that...okay?" Chat Noir asked, still holding Nino's wrist and still anxiously rubbing over a spot that was sending a shiver down Nino's spine.

"Okay? Are you kidding?" Nino stepped forward. "It's way more than okay. I..." He nervously tugged at the loose wire of his headphones. "You're kinda the reason I figured out I was into dudes."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Nino smiled.

"I... Me, too," Chat Noir confessed, finally releasing his wrist.

"Seriously?" It was a bit much to take in, because, honestly a celebrity crush was supposed to be unattainable. He had no idea what to do now. He had no on concept of how to reasons to learning that the guy who had definitely cost him a letter grade in chemistry had probably fantasized about him, too. "Do we know each other?"

Chat Noir's expression became guarded in an instant. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Then, why didn't you talk to me without the mask?"

He hesitated. "Well, I... um..."

"You were nervous." Nino could hardly believe it. "You were nervous because of me."

"Yeah."

"Huh." Nino shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming."

"You're not." Chat Noir grinned that familiar cocky grin that Nino had stared down dozens of times mid-edit.

"Are you sure? This is unreal. You said you wanted to take me to dinner and kiss me."

"I do." Maybe admitting his crush on Chat Noir had been a mistake, because now that he was aware of exactly how Nino felt, Chat Noir seemed to take on a bit more swagger and attitude, which was frankly hazardous to Nino's health. "Can I?"

"It's a little late for dinner."

"Can I kiss you?" He leaned forward, so close, Nino could smell the hint of mint on his breath. The guy came prepared to kiss him, which only made the whole situation that much more surreal.

"Sure."

All of that familiar confidence Nino had witnessed from a distance came rushing back as Chat Noir closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Nino's waist. Nino moved closer, resting his hands at the nape of Chat Noir's neck. This was actually happening. This was real. Chat Noir moved closer, and Nino tried to slow his breathing, tried to control his racing heart, but then their lips met and he stopped trying. The warm scent of leather mingled with an underlying, familiar earthy scent. His attention was quickly drawn back to Chat Noir's inhumanly soft lips and the gentle press of claws at his back. Nino tilted his head for a better angle, and Chat Noir followed, seemingly content to let Nino direct them.

Nino ran his fingertips over the edge of Chat Noir's soft hair, and Chat Noir gasped into his lips. While it probably should have been obvious by the fact that he initiated it, Nino was still somehow shocked that Chat Noir seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was. He leaned back to breathe and met wide eyes staring down at him. Nino drew them into another kiss before he could think too much about the dazed expression on Chat Noir's face. After all, the idea that his crush could be so enamored was a little more than he could take in right now.

The second kiss was slower and softer than the first. Chat Noir was eager, but Nino was still in awe, and he was ready to take his time. He wanted to remember exactly how this felt forever. Then, Chat Noir's grip on his waist tightened, and suddenly all of those muscles Nino had only observed from afar were pressed into him. Nino tried to stifle a soft moan, but the sound came out anyway, and Nino could feel Chat Noir's lips curl into a smile. He wanted Nino to enjoy this, too. Maybe that, too, should have been obvious, but somehow Nino hadn't expected it. Chat Noir really did have a crush on him. Chat Noir really did want to kiss him. Chat Noir really, actually liked him.

The knowledge still made his head spin. They parted again, and Nino smiled. Chat Noir finally relaxed, and he grinned back.

After a moment of silence, Nino chuckled. "What, cat got your tongue?"

Chat Noir laughed, finally dropping his forehead to Nino's shoulder. "Could you be any more perfect right now?"

Nino laid a hand on his back and shook his head. "Seriously? You're asking me that?"

Chat Noir sighed, the warmth of his breath ghosting over Nino's collarbone. Nino bit his lip and heroically suppressed a potentially embarrassing sound. "I should go."

Nino nodded slowly. "Yeah, probably." Much as he might want to suggest otherwise.

He straightened and grinned. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

"And for the kiss." Nino could tell he was trying to be suave by the way his voice dropped. It shouldn't have worked, especially with the accompanying over-the-top wink. It did anyway.

Nino leaned in. "Feel free to return the favor anytime."

Oh, no. That was definitely a blush coloring Chat Noir's cheeks. Either Chat Noir was really easily flustered or Nino was way better at flirting than he'd expected. He wasn't sure which was worse.

Chat Noir backed up a step and saluted him before extending his baton and leaping off into the night.

 

The night and most of the next day was a blur. Nino spent most of it reminding himself it was real. He'd really kissed Chat Noir. He'd really flirted with Chat Noir. His lips still buzzed with the remembered sensation of Chat Noir. Nino could swear the smell of Camembert followed him to school.

In fact...

Nino sat down and smiled at Adrien. "Hey."

"Hey, Nino!"

And was Nino imagining things or was there a hint of pink in Adrien's cheeks? Even more suspicious, Adrien couldn't quite look at him.

That was the moment everything fell into place. The smell of Camembert hadn't followed him. Adrien smelled like Camembert. Adrien who, upon closer examination, did somewhat resemble Chat Noir. Adrien who had just a few weeks ago complimented his music and his eyes of all things. Adrien who had given him a top-of-the-line pair of headphones just four days earlier.

On the plus side, he had a much better idea of how much Adrien liked the playlist he'd given him as a thank you.

On the other hand, he was now positive his best friend was Chat Noir and he was not ready to unpack all the questions that came with that realization in the five minutes before class started.

Oh, well. Guess he was failing French now.

**Author's Note:**

> For chassecroise, who wanted to see a Marichat trope applied to a DJNoir fic. This was a lot of fun! You can find it on tumblr under miraculousstorytelling.


End file.
